


Time

by LesbianLady



Series: Moments in Between [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLady/pseuds/LesbianLady
Summary: Between the things that are going on, Kuai has found himself a moment to think. But, a certain somebody thinks otherwise.Slight Spoilers!





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time posting stuff on something like this. Surprise right? But, ya know. Never Venture, Never Gain. This does have some slight spoilers so, read at your own risk. But, thank you for reading and please leave kudos and/or comments! Edit:5/8 turned off comment moderations. Sorry guys!

He did not have the time to mourn. He did not have the time to say the things he wish he had. He did not have the time.

Kuai stepped up the side of the ship, staring out to the sea. It was a waiting game, getting there in time and actually doing something about it.

He was gone. So many… memories, years, training sessions. All that between them was gone. What was left was a man who was at least 20 years his youth and a fiery rage like no other. But, he was still gone.

Hanzo was the last person he had left and now…

He sucked in a deep breath and wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes. He did not have the time to mourn right now. There was more dire things to worry about. But, the flow didn't seem to want to stop.

And he let it. Let the salty droplets run down his face and into his beard. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind him. He jumped slightly and glanced over his shoulder.

He internally groaned, "Go away, I do not want to speak with you." Kuai barked out.

"Answer my question."

"I am standing here. Is that an issue?" He didn't mean to come off as rude, it just had been…

"Something is bothering you, wish to speak about it?" A hand grazed over his arm.

He jerked it away, wiping his face, "don't touch me."

The other pulled back, watching Kuai. "Then, tell me what is wrong. It is not wise to go into this with a clouded mind."

The Grandmaster huffed, shaking his head. Then, after a moment, "I loved you." He crossed his arms after those words. "But, now… I can't do that to you."

That hand grasped his arm, turning him to the other. "You are right, there are things that you can't do, but there are also things you can." Scorpion squeezed tightly.

"My wife and son are dead. There is no bringing them back. And I do not want to. I wish for their souls to rest in peace. But, things must still go on. You must learn to let things go. Sub-Zero, you are loyal to a fault, but you have made the right decision to fight for what is right."

The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow, "what turned you into a poet?"

The other man shook his head with a light chuckle, "things will get better. You might not like it now, but I promise you." He brought his other hand up and grasped the others face. "Talk to me whenever you feel ready."

Kuai was released and before he could manage any words, the other was gone. He touched where scorpion had and bit his lower lip. When will he be ready? Better yet, when will he find the time?


End file.
